mydiymariogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Hoops 6-on-6
Mario Hoops 6-on-6 is a Nintendo 3DS game that was released in 2013. It is the sequel to Mario Hoops 3-on-3 and was developed by Next Level Games, instead of Square Enix like the first game. Plot One day, Mario and his friends are playing basketball when they are approached by the Super Team. They challenge Mario and company to face off against them in the Mushroom Kingdom 6-on-6 Basketball Tourney. Mario and his friends agree and the game begins. Characters Character Types *All-Around characters are balanced, and have no high stats and no low stats. *Technical characters have a good aim but they can be slow and weak. *Speedy characters are very weak. However, as their name implies, they are pretty fast. *Powerful characters are very slow but are good at stealing and have a far shot. *Tricky characters have one large stat, the rest are rather low but they have trick moves. Mario Hoops 6-on-6 has twenty-four playable characters. Twelve characters are playable from the start, with the other twelve being unlockable (See the Unlockables section for methods of unlocking each character). There are five different character types, listed at the side, each character type having its own pros and cons, that can help or halt the players progress in a game. Additionally, all twenty-four characters have a special move called a Slam Shot, with each character having their own Slam Shot. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Courts The fourth course of each tourney (excluding Galaxy Starship) is an unlockable and can only be played in Exhibition Mode. The rest of the courts are played in Tourney Mode as well. *'Mushroom Tourney' **Mario Stadium - A basic basketball stadium built by Mario himself, with no hazards. **Ice Caverns - Set in an ice-filled cavern, this stage features Freezies that move across the field, freezing anyone it comes in contact with. Occasionally, an earthquake occurs, causing the board to fluctuate wildly. **Peach Castle - Lakitu holds the only basket on this course. He moves it depending on which team has the ball. Also, Tail Goombas appear periodically to bounce over the field. **Delfino Resort - Set on Isle Delfino, this board's main gimmick is Gooper Blooper, who will occasionally appear to take away unsuspecting players. Players who have been disabled will not return until the next dunk is scored. Piantas and Nokis spectate the match. *'Flower Tourney' **DK Jungle - Taking place on Donkey Kong Island, sometimes the barrels come loose and roll around, flattening players in their way. Also, Tiki Goons will occasionally appear to cause trouble. **Luigi's Mansion - Set inside Luigi's Mansion, ghosts sometimes steal the ball from unsuspecting players, and players must jump to retrieve it. **Daisy Garden - Two Piranha Plants act as baskets, and deny any dunk unless they fall asleep or if the player gets a star. **Dragoneel's Undersea Grotto - Set underwater, two Clampys serve as the level's baskets. Occasionally, Dragoneel himself will swim by, disabling anyone in his path. *'Star Tourney' **Wario Factory - Set within a factory built by Wario, conveyor belts line the court and King Bob-omb is sometimes dumped on the course, whom anyone can use and throw - before he automatically explodes. **Jr. Street - Taking place in a city owned by Bowser Jr., players can take a risk by collecting Slot Coins to make the slots spin to either gain or lose points. **Bowser's Castle - Fireballs and Lava Geysers spring up from underneath the course. A player affected by the burn will run randomly if not directed by the D-pad and can still do defensive maneuvers, but cannot retrieve the ball for himself or herself. Huge, living fireballs sometimes appear, burning a few characters and, after a few seconds, spontaneously combusting. Also, Thwomps are sometimes hidden under ? Panels. Scaredy Rats and Hammer Bros. watch the match from the grandstand. **Layer-Cake Desert - Set in Layer-Cake Desert, Bramballs and Pokeys populate the area. A Tweester moves around the course at random, and sometimes Nabbit appears to wreak havoc on the match. Klepto can be seen hovering above the court. *'Rainbow Tourney' **Yoshi's Island - Set on Yoshi's Island, the main gimmick here is Kamek, who will steal the basketball and force players to jump at him to retrieve it. Also, a unique item to the course, the Yoshi Egg, can be used to disable players. **Sprixie Park - Taking place in an amusement park inhabited by Sprixies, everything moves much slower. If the ball hits a Sprixie, it will bounce off and knock out anyone in its path. A statue of Meowser can be seen in the background. **The Battle Dome - Set inside a dungeon, this is the Super Team's home court. Missile Bills fly down the court, exploding upon being touched. Also, Petey Piranha appears as a sideline threat, and the stage tilts slightly left to right. **Galaxy Starship - Despite being on a flying ship, it is a completely standard course. Lumas spectate the match. At the end of the Rainbow Tourney, there is a match against Rosalina, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, and Wiggler here. Gameplay The main mode is Tourney mode, where a team of 6 is chosen and they compete against other teams for the cup, in generally 3 matches. Exhibition mode is like quick-play, but is also customizable. There are many moves for offense and defense. The player's team of six is identified by a red circle below them, and a blue circle for the opponent team's players. The player's team's basket is always facing ahead of them, and the opponent's team in the back, even when switching courts. The match starts at half court, with the center of each team preparing to jump for the ball that Lakitu will release at the start. Matches are played in at least two periods lasting two and a half minutes. At the end of each period, each team's coin count is reset to 0 and another jump-ball at half court is initiated. Whichever team has the most points overall when all periods are played wins the match. Items When players are on the defensive, ? Panels always produce items very similar to the Mario Kart series. A few items can also be picked up on the offensive. To use most items, players stroke in the direction the item is to be thrown. *'Banana' - The simple yellow peel trips up anyone who slips on it. *'Green Shell' - Bouncing freely, Green Shells are more powerful than Bananas when they make contact. They are discarded from the field when they have bounced twice off the boundaries. *'Red Shell' - Red Shells will lock on to the nearest player and go after them, disabling them if hit. *'Spiny Shell' - The Spiny Shell can fly in the air and will target the ball, creating a familiar blue explosion. *'Fake ? Panel' - When thrown, disguises itself as a ? Panel, except for a backward question mark. A character trying to get an item or collect coins will be knocked down when he or she steps on the fake panel, as well as lose the ball if it is on offense. *'Bob-omb' - When thrown, they explode within 3 seconds, knocking anyone in the vicinity down. The next four items can be collected by both the offense and defense: *'Mushroom' - Boosts speed for the character for awhile. *'Poison Mushroom' - Contrarily, slows the character for awhile. This is the status ailment the Malboro inflicts. *'Star' - Invincibility. A single touch causes the character to drop the ball; it is impossible to steal the ball from anyone invincible. *'Lightning' - Everyone except the user is struck down for a couple of seconds. Initially, the player must jump at the bolt to use it, as it is up high, giving the defensive player the edge. However, it eventually hovers down, allowing the offensive player to run into it. The last two items are specific to certain courts: *'Slot Coin' - only available from purple ? Panels on the offensive, this powers the slots in Jr. Street. *'Yoshi Egg' - exclusive to Yoshi's Island, this item can be used to knock out anyone in its path. Tourney Tourneys are the equivalent of tournaments in the Mario Kart series. After picking a team of six, players go on to compete in a set of matches (2 periods of 2:30 each), each on a different course. In fact, the tourney is composed of a 8-4-2-1 basis. The other 7 teams are chosen random, and are represented by the captains (center / first character picked) on the elimination screen (shown right). When the player beats the first team, the captain breaks through a classic block while the losing CPU captain comes up with a deactivated block. The gold trophy stands at the top of this screen, with a ? Block below it. The player goes through Round 1, Round 2, and the Finals. If the player loses a match, he or she can try it again as many times as necessary to win and move on. Exhibition Players can choose a team of six, even the opponent's players if desired (each spot left blank is chosen randomly), and jump into any course played and won in Tourney Mode. There are some settings to enhance the one match as well: *'Time per Period:' 1:40, 2:00, 2:30 (default), 3:00, 3:20. *'# of Periods:' 2 (default), 4. *'? Panels:' On (default), Off. If off, shots inside the outer line are worth two points, outside of the line three, and special shots worth four. *'CPU Level:' 1 (Wimpy), 2 (Easy, default), 3 (Normal), 4 (Hard), 5 (Expert), 6* (Insane). *Unlocked after winning Hard Rainbow Tourney. After the match, the player can play with the exact same settings or quit the mode. Unlockables Most of the unlockables come from winning trophies in Tourney Mode, including all but one character, costume changes, and most balls. By getting silver or gold on the first try, more than one unlockable can be obtained. For instance, winning the Rainbow Tourney unlocks Hard Mode, while winning the Hard Rainbow Tourney unlocks Insane difficulty in Exhibition matches. When selecting characters by placing them in the hoop, holding the D-pad in a direction or a button at the same time causes a cosmetic change if unlocked, not affecting gameplay abilities. References to other games *''Super Mario 64: King Bob-omb and Klepto make cameo appearances in the game. On the stage Peach's Castle, the "Inside the Castle Walls" theme from this game can be heard. *Donkey Kong 64: Tiny Kong and Lanky Kong return as unlockable characters, and one of King K. Rool's costume changes is his boxing uniform from this game. *Luigi's Mansion: The mansion reappears as a stage in this game. *Super Mario Sunshine: The stage Delfino Resort takes place on Isle Delfino, and Piantas and Nokis can be seen watching from the sidelines. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper make cameo appearances as well. *Super Mario Strikers: The Super Team from this game reappears as an unlockable character. Their board, the Battle Dome, comes from this game as well. Next Level Games had previously worked on this game before Mario Hoops 6-on-6. *Mario Hoops 3-on-3: This is the sequel to Mario Hoops 3-on-3. *Super Mario Galaxy: Rosalina appears as an unlockable character. Her stage, the Galaxy Starship, is based off of this game as well. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii/New Super Mario Bros. U: Various enemies and characters from these two games reappear. *Super Mario 3D Land: Tail Goombas make cameos in the game. *Super Mario 3D World'': Sprixies from this game reappear on the stage Sprixie Park, which itself is based off of World Bowser. One of Bowser's costume changes is Meowser, the final boss of this game. Category:3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Peachy games